


Shouldn't Have Asked

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott really is a lonely person, Stiles is a Little Shit, Texting, all he does is text Stiles all day, gawd get a life, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really. Scott should have just left Stiles alone and actually payed attention in school. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't need brain bleach for the mental images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Have Asked

Sent  _(8:24am):_

STILES!

Sent _(8:32am):_

STILES! Wtf? Where the hell r u?

Sent _(8:56am)_ : 

Seriously. Dude. We have a test today in Chem.

Sent _(9:15am)_ :

I NEED UR NOTES!!!!!

Sent _(9:22am)_ :

I’m gonna fail.

Sent  _(9:24am)_ :

U suck.

Sent _(9:27am)_ :

A lot.

Sent _(10:13am)_ :

…

Sent  _(10:16am)_ :

R u w/ Derek?

Sent  _(10:20am)_ :

Cuz I think u r

Sent _(10:25am)_ :

Mainly cuz Isaac told me

Sent _(10:36am)_ :

I don’t like BEING IGNORED.

Sent  _(10:54am)_ :

Allison looks really good 2day

Sent _(10:57am)_ :

She always looks good tho

Sent _(11:15am)_ :

I can’t believe u skipped skool

Sent _(11:18am)_ :

4 DEREK OF ALL PPL

Sent _(11:23am)_ :

Ur dad is gonna be really mad

Sent _(11:32am)_ :

Cuz u knw U SKIPPED SKOOL

Sent _(11:47am)_ :

Harris is gonna kill me

Sent _(11:56am)_ :

Why does he think it’s my fault that ur not here?

Sent _(12:03pm)_ :

U SUCK

Sent _(12:47pm)_ :

Omfg. That test was hard.

Sent _(1:02pm)_ :

STILES. R U ALIVE?

Sent _(1:08pm)_ :

Dude? Seriously? Did u die?

Sent _(1:10pm)_ :

Omfg, did Derek kill u?

Sent _(1:14pm)_ :

U CAN’T DIE

Sent _(1:19pm)_ :

WUT WILL I DO W/ MY LIFE?

Received  _(1:27pm)_ :

Stiles:

-download media file **[song_2.mp3](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIFDIcQfY5g&feature=g-hist)** -

Sent _(1:47pm)_ :

dude i fuckin hate u

Sent _(1:54pm)_ :

I’M SCARRED 4 LIFE

Received _(1:59pm)_ :

Stiles:

:D

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah. So. This happened. I don't even know why I was listening to this song. YouTube led me there. And this wouldn't get out of my brain. :D
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
